1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an infrared ray transmittance controlling panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase of the price of chemical energy sources such as petroleum, demand for development of a new energy source is increasing. However, it is also important to control energy consumption. In a typical household, 60% or more of energy is consumed in heating and cooling. In particular, about 24% of the consumed energy escapes through windows of typical houses and buildings.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the amount of energy that escapes through windows. For example, the size of windows may be controlled, or high insulation window panes may be installed.
An example of a high insulation window pane is a thermochromic window pane which includes a material whose infrared ray transmittance is controlled.